That Day
by Kira8893
Summary: It's 'That Day' again and for Ezra, it starts with a nightmare, as always. He thinks that it's going to be the same as always, grief, pain, anger, and a mask to hide it all. But when the crew has to rescue a senator from the planet Jakku and Ezra finds out that his missing sister is held in the same place, he finds out that this day will be much more interesting than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Lllllladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my second fanfiction! Here is a summary of what you are going to be reading today!:**

**SUMMARY: It's 'That Day' again and for Ezra, it starts wth a nighmare, as always. He thinks that it's going to be the same as always, grief, pain, anger, and a mask to hide it all. But when the holo-news gives unexpected information, Ezra realizes that this day might not be as bad as he thought before.**

**Alright! That was a really bad summary! Oh, well! Now for the Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single thing except the Oc! And this story! And this plot! And these words! And this ****exclamation**** point - !**

**Enjoy! Review! Favorite anf Follow! (Only if you like this story)! Sorry for any mistakes!**

Laughter. Singing. Happiness. Joy. And of course, cake.

Everything was perfect during Ezra Bridger's 7th birthday.

That is, until the front door of the Bridger's house was blown up and stormtroopers started filling in.

After that, it all changed.

Screaming. Sadness. Fear. Pain.

"Ephraim and Mira Bridger, you are under arrest for treason to the Empire," one of the men in Snow White armor said, pointing a blaster at said people.

"What? We didn't do anything! You have no proof of us doing anything against the Empire," Ephraim said in defense, pushing the rest of his family behind himself.

"W-we're even celebrating the Empire Day! See?" Mira said, gesturing to the cake and confetti in the room.

"Is that so?" An unknown voice said. Suddenly, a figure stepped into the room. According to the badges on his uniform, he was an imperial agent.

"My name is Agent Kallus. I will be escorting you to your Imperial Cell and interigotiating you after, so we might as well get familiar," he said, smiling and putting out his hand in front of him.

Ephraim and Mira just glared.

"Alright then," he said, his fake smile disappearing. He then turned to three of the five stormtroopers, "Search the house. Do anything to find that machine."

"Sir, yes, sir," the three stormtroopers replied in unison before spliting up to search different rooms of the house.

The agent then turned to the other two, "Handcuff them, make sure they can't escape."

"D-daddy?" Asked Ezra as his parents started backing up from the stormtroopers. "W-what's going on?"

His father turned to him, his eyes stern, yet still soft, "Don't worry, okay? It's going to be fine. Just be quiet."

"Okay," Ezra whispered.

The two remaining stormtroopers suddenly grabbed Mira's arm, almost making her drop her second child.

"Hey!" Ephraim yelled, pushing the stormtrooper away from his wife. The second stormtrooper quickly grabbed him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He then pushed down to the ground, so Ephraim was on his knees in front od the imperial agent.

Meanwhile, the first stormtrooper did the same with Mira, taking the child from her and giving it to Kallus. Then he handcuffed Ezra, also pushing him down on his knees.

"Hm," the Imperial Agent said, inspecting the child in his arms that had fallen asleep. You could guess that it was a female, due to the pink outfit and pink blanket covering her, and that she was at most 10 months old, due to her small form. The Agent smirked, "She is young. We can still train her. Here," he gave her to trooper number two, "We will bring her to the imperial ship soon."

"What?! You can't do that, you" (Ezra covered his ears as best as he could), "Scum-bag!" Mira screamed.

The Agent's smirk just widened. He then stepped in front of Ezra and kneeled so he was on eye-level with him. He then grabbed his chin, tears immediately wetting his glove and turned the boy's head left and right, inspecting him. "He is too old. We will just kill him," he let go of the child's chin, stood up, and pulled out a blaster from his holster, aiming it at Ezra's head and shot.

Suddenly, Ephraim pulled out a vibroknife from his back pocket, turned around, and slashed it across the Agent's leg. A scream escaped the Agent's lips, as he tumbled backwards, his shot hitting the wall instead of the boy's head. The commotion woke the sleeping child, and she started crying. Meanwhile, the three 'troopers immediately came running into the room, one taking the vibroknife from Ephraim and another one kicking him in the stomach.

Unfortunately for the Bridger family, the Agent fell on the small table in front of the couch. The table slid from the top of the hole, and the Agent fell into it. The sight would have been comical to the Bridgers, if it wouldn't assure their death.

Three of the troopers went down into the hole, while the other two stayed, one holding the baby, while the other pointing a blaster at the three members of the family.

After a few minutes of Emphraim having a staring contest with the 'trooper holding the blaster and the 'trooper holding the child desperately trying to make her stop screaming, the trooper with the blaster held his hand to his helmet, possibly getting a message in his communicator.

"Mmhm. Yes. No, sir. Now? Yes, sir," the 'trooper spoke, still holding pointing the blaster at the Bridgers. He then put his hand down and gestured to the Bridgers to stand up. They did, and followed the two troopers down the ladder to the hole.

They all stepped into a room. It was an average size, with a table and some sort of a machine on top of it on one side, while on the other, there was some sort of a circular door. There was also a bunk bed and another table with all sorts of tools on it.

"So," the Agent spoke, applying pressure on the wound on his leg. "This is where you send the messages, isn't it?"

No one spoke.

The Agent just smirked once again, and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the child crying in the 'troopers arms, so instead he yelled, "Somebody shut that brat up, or I'm going to kill it!"

With that, Mira immideatly ran to her child. A stormtrooper went to stop her, but was stopped by the Agent's hand going up. Mira looked at her child and started singing a lullaby, tears streaming from her eyes. After a few verses, the child was quiet once again. The trooper that went to stop Mira then took her by the shoulders, and roughly took her back to the rest of her family.

The Agent gave a sigh of relief when the baby stopped screaming. "What was I saying," he muttered. "Ah, yes. So, you do realize that this means a death sentence, right?" He asked the two adults, his smirk coming back on his face. "Speaking up against the Empire, that is treason. And denying treason? Well, I might as well call you corpses," a few stormtroopers chuckled at that. "But don't worry. We will make an example of your death."

Mira then turned to his son, "You know what to do?" He nodded, and she smiled. "Alright. Like we practiced." She then put her still cuffed hand up behind her back, her son following her example. "Focus," she whispered to her son.

"What are you doing?" asked the coonfused Agent.

Suddenly, the handcuffs on the Bridgers unlocked and dropped to the ground. Ezra beamed, while his mother put her hand in front of her and threw the troopers and the Agent against the wall.

"A-a Jedi?!" Kallus yelled, shocked. He soon recovered from his shock, gave orders to fire at the woman, and called for reinforcements. Mira dodged, moving left and right, up and down. One of the shots hit Ezra in the shoulder and he yelled in surprise and pain. His father took his hand and ran with him under a table, next to the circular door.

"Remember the drill?" He asked his son. He nodded. "Alright. So-"

He was cut off by feet running down the ladder and a lightsaber igniting. Mira was standing in front of the troopers, including the new reinforcements, blocking the shots, and sometimes deflecting them back to a trooper. Her husband stared at her in aw and worry for a second, and then turned back to his son.

"I'm scared, daddy," Ezra said, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I-I know. And it's okay. It's okay to be scared at a time like this. I'm scared too. But it's okay, alright? Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay," his son replied, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Ephraim smiled. "Alright. Wait here, okay? I will be right back." Not waiting for a reply, he went to the bunk beds. The trooper that was holding his daughter had placed her there when the fight broke out. He took her in his arms, by some miracle unnoticed, and ran back to Ezra.

"Okay. You are going to take your sister and go to the escape pod(1), alright?," he said, gesturing to the circular door in the wall and giving Ezra his sister. He took her and they both went to the escape pod. Ephraim quickly helped him get inside and tapped something in the screen inside the pod. Ezra looked at his father in worry.

"B-but what about you and mommy?"

"We're going to be okay. The most important thing right now is that you two are safe." He then hugged his son, "You're going to do great things one day. I love you."

Ezra smiled and hugged back.

The hug was quickly over, however, due to Ephraim letting out a scream and falling down. A trooper had shot him.

"Dad!" Ezra yelled.

"Ephraim!" Mira screamed, letting her guard down for just a second. A big mistake. One of the troopers took advantage of this and shot her in the stomach.

"Mom!"

Ezra quickly jumped out of the pod, leaving his sister straped to the seat inside.

"Ezra! G-go back to the pod!" Ephraim yelled at his son with the little strength he had left. He had been shot two times in the back, and blood was starting to leak from his mouth. Ezra looked at him in fear. He knew what that meant. His father was bleeding internally.*

"No! I'm not leaving you or mom!"

There was a laugh coming from the Agent, "This is all very sweet, but we're in a bit of a rush, so...," he nodded to a trooper and he shot Ezra, also in the stomach.

"Ezra!" His parents screamed. Mira stood up, holding her wound, and activated her light saber once again. She then charged at the troopers and started to fight them.

Kallus let out a frustrated sigh and went to the escape pod.

Ezra didn't know what to do. His father was dying next to him, his mother was fighting for their lives, and the Imperial Agent was about to take his sister. He just wanted it all to stop.

"No, no, no!" He yelled. "Stop!" He put his bands out, and suddenly, all the troopers, including the Imperial Agent, were thrown back.

"E-Ezra?" His mother looked at him in shock. She knew that he was force-sensitive, but she didn't know that he was so powerful. There were at least thirty troopers here and from the looks of it, they were all unconscious. Mira then collapsed, next to her husband and her son and tried to find Ephraim's pulse. Sadly, she didn't. She didn't even sense him anymore. She sighed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I-is daddy okay?" Ezra asked.

Mira smiled at him. "Yes, h-he's fine. He's just sleeping." She then looked at Ezra's wound on his stomach and was surprised to see that there was no wound.

"I-I think the blastel was on stun," Ezra explained.

Mira sighed with relief and hugged her son. "I love you," she said.

There was a groan. The Imperial Agent was waking up.

"W-we h-have to get out of... Out of here," Mira said with some difficulty. She almost forgot about the wound in her stomach. She must've lost too much blood.(2) Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Mom!" Ezra yelled, shaking his mother's shoulders.

Meanwhile, the Agent came to his senses. He went to the pod, going to take the child. If the mother and the son were force-sensitive, there was a chance that the daughter was too. And the Empire could always use another killing machine.

Ezra noticed the Agent. "No!" He yelled for what felt like a hundredth time this day. He ran to the pod and pressed a button that would launch the pod. He would not let the Empire take anymore of his family.

"You brat!" The Agent yelled. He took out his blaster and set it to stun. If he couldn't have the girl, maybe the boy could be changed into a killing machine.

He fired three shots.

Ezra fell, and the world went black.

**oOo**

Ezra sat up in his bed on the Ghost, breathing heavily. 'Great,' he thought. 'It's 'That Day' again."


	2. Chapter 2

**"That Day"**

**Chapter Two**

**Summary of Chapter Two: After Ezra wakes up from another dream, or memory, he realizes that it's "That Day." The day his parents were taken into custody. The day he lost his sister. The day the Emperor Proclaimed the Clone Wars to be over and recognized the Galactic Republic into the First Galactic Empire via the Declaration of a New Order*. And, of course, the day he was born. Since the **_**Ghost**_** is currently in space, he goes to the nose gun to think. Soon, Hera calls the crew to the main room because of a mission. Kanan, after wishing Ezra a happy birthday, much to the boy's displeasure, explains the mission using a holo-disk. When Sabine is transferring a file about the mission to a holo-projector, Ezra notices something... odd.**

***Thank you Wookiepedia. **

**oOo**

It was early in the morning and Ezra was currently sitting in the nose gun. He didn't know _why, _but seeing space always calmed him. All the stars, planets... He sometimes dreamed that, one day, he would be the one to see them all**(1)**. The planets, of course. Travel the space and see them all... That was his dream. Not counting the dream to get rid of the Empire and restore peace in the universe.

He sighed. That would probably never happen.

He went back to thinking about today.

This was his second birthday with the crew.

_'Hopefully they won't remember. I don't think I'm in the mood for them to give me their pitying looks like last year. I had enough of that on the streets.'_

His thought went to his family.

Ezra sighed. He missed his family, there was no denying it. Any rational person would. But they wouldn't come back. They were dead. He was forced to live with that fact every day.

_'Not all of them,' _A voice in his head said.

He shook his head. Sure, he didn't know what happened to his sister, but there was a very slim chance she was alive or not an Imperial soldier. He didn't know what planet his father sent her to in the pod (to this day, he was still confused about how it got there), so he couldn't be sure if the planet was "collected" by the Empire or not.

Another possibility was that the pod could crash or ran out of fuel. Those chances were very high.

Or that the pod blew up. The planet, or more likely the people on it, could've thought that the pod was a threat. Or the people on the planet were cannibals. Or the planet was deserted. Or maybe his father just sent her to another place on Lothal. Maybe Tarkin Town? No, it couldn't have been Tarkin Town. That would mean she either died in the fire or was taken captive.

Or, assuming she wasn't on Lothal, the planet blew up. It could've been destroyed by the Empire, just like Lasan.

_'Maybe it _was _Lasan!'_

Okay, that was taking it a little too far. But still, the possibilities of what happened to that pod were endless.

Ezra sighed and rubbed his head at the temples. He was starting to have a headache from this.

_"Everyone, report to the main room. Ahsoka has given us a new mission," _Ezra heard Hera's voice through the comm, shaking him from his thought and making him jump. He must have been here a _long _time.

_'Another mission? But we just came from one!' _Ezra thought. It was true, they just finished a mission with the Phoenix Squadron, which then headed back to the Headquarters. The _Ghost_ needed to refuel, so they stopped at a nearby planet. They were headed to Headquarters right now, but it took them longer than they thought (Five or so hours), since the _Ghost_ was damaged and it was not save to travel through hyperspace.

_'At least I will get my mind off things,' _He thought.

Ezra stood up and headed out the door. Unfortunately, he got lost in thought again and bumped into the ladder.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his sore nose.

He then made his way to the Main Room, this time paying attention to where he was going.

**oOo**

"But Hera! We just _went _on a mission. I'm sorry, I got nothing against Ahsoka, she's my friend, but she _needs _to buy a dictionary and look up the word 'rest' in it! Can't someone else do it? It's not like we're the only people in the Rebel Alliance! I mean, have you _seen _the headquarters?!" Sabine's voice was heard through the whole ship.

"She's got a point you know. I mean, what did they do before we knew about the Alliance?" Zeb asked, also rather loudly.

Ezra walked through the doorway, raising a brow. Sabine was standing in front of the table, arms in the air like she just didn't care, looking at Hera. The Twi'lek was at the other side of the table, leaning back, brows furrowed, arms crossed. Zeb was standing at the other doorway, arms crossed. Kanan was absent.

Unfortunately for Ezra, Sabine noticed him.

"Ezra! You agree with me too, right? We can't just keep doing missions after missions! I mean, I haven't painted anything in almost _two_ _days_. Two. Days!"

"Uh... We _did _have about a six-hour break, but... sure, I agree with you," Ezra replied, giving Sabine a goofy smile. Even though he didn't had a crush on her anymore, he would still do anything for her. **(2) **Plus, he thought she would calm down if he agreed. But it was mostly the first thing.

Hera sighed and muttered a greeting, which Ezra returned with a soft, fake smile. Zeb nodded at him, also in form of a greeting.

_'Good, they don't seem to know that it's Empire Day. Now I just have to hope that Kanan doesn-'_

"There you are, Ezra! Happy Birthday!"

_'Karabast.'_

Kanan appeared at the other side of Ezra and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I didn't get you anything. The missions seem like they're multiplying by the second and I didn't really have the time, which you probably know, since you're also going on the missions and all that, which reminds me that I need to talk to Ahsoka about that, and _what is going on with Sabine?_ " he said, looking at Sabine weirdly and taking a large gulp of air. Ezra couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since he and Hera got together**(3)**, he's been so... full of energy and happiness, despite the situation with the Empire. It was nice to see someone happy in these times. Well, not including Sabine of course. She's always happy.

"I just think that we should get more rest between our missions! Is that so much to ask? Is it? IS IT?!" Sabine yelled, slamming her hands at the table.

Well, not at this moment.

Hera looked at her with concerned eyes, "Sabine, are you feeling alright?"

"'Feeling alright?!' No I'm not feeling alright! I haven't painted in two whole days! _Two. Whole. Days," _Sabine complained.

Ezra shook his head. He still didn't understand why he had a crush on her. Sure, she was pretty, but when he got to know her personality? Yeesh.

He suddenly realized that he didn't give Kanan an answer.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks. It's okay. Last year was the first year someone gave me a gift for my birthday since my parents di- got arrested," he almost forgot he didn't tell them his parents died. "And I don't really know what's wrong with Sabine. She probably breathed in too much paint fumes," he added with a chuckle.

Kanan gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, that's probably it." He then looked at Ezra with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Of course! I'm always okay," he gave a fake smile.

Kanan didn't seem convinced, but he let it go. Another new good thing about him.

They were silent for a few seconds, watching the argument in front of them.

"So... 16, huh?" Kanan broke the silence.

"Yeah...," Ezra replied, not really paying attention due to being lost in thought once again.

"...So... what do you want to do to... you know... celebrate it?"

Ezra snapped back to the real world and gave Kanan a confused look that Kanan chuckled at.

"Look, I know you usually don't celebrate things, but you're 16 now! That has to be a reason enough to celebrate, right?" Kanan said.

Ezra looked at him for a few more seconds, then looked away and shook his head.

"Today isn't a day to celebrate. There's nothing to celebrate or be happy about," Ezra argued.

"What do you mean? You were born today. That's a big reason to celebrate," Kanan countered, smiling.

Ezra shook his head again. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Today is the day the Empire was born. Today is the day my parents were captured. Today is the day I first used the dark side of the Force. Today is not a day to celebrate."

Kanan looked at him in concern and sadness. There was silence once again, before Kanan looked away and broke it once again by saying, "Wow. Way to kill the mood."

Ezra gave a small smile.

They returned their attention to the argument, just as Hera put her head in her hands. "Sabine, could you just sit down? I really am _not _in the mood to listen to your problems."

Sabine looked as if she was going to argue again, but Kanan, who finally decided to break the argument up, put a hand on her shoulder, almost scaring the life out of her. She then sat down, far away from Hera, after seeing the look on his face.

"Alright," Kanan started, getting everyone's attention and going into "Leader mode." He stood in the middle of the room, his hands folded behind his back. "I know that we just came from a mission and that we are all tired, even though we had time to rest. B-"

"Not all of us. Some of us had to repair and clean their weapons," Kanan was cut off by Sabine's muttering, to which he replied by sending a glare in her direction.

"As I was _saying," _He started again, "I know we are all tired, but we should be already used to this after almost three quarters of a year of being with the Alliance."

"Now, our next mission is to-," Kanan was cut off again when Zeb raised his hand.

He sighed. "Yes, Zeb?"

"How can we go on another mission if the _Ghost _is damaged?"

"Good question. The _Ghost _isn't as damaged as we thought it was. We just can't go into hyperspace now.**(4) **Now, that won't be a problem, since the planet we need to go to is not very far from here, hence the reason why we have to do it. We could get there in about an hour or so.**(5) **Now. The actual mission is to rescue a senator, who is scheduled to an execution for tomorrow, from the imperial prison on the planet. Hera, the holodisk, please."

Hera handed Kanan a holo-disk.

"Thanks," he said and sent her a smile, which she returned.

Sabine raise her hand.

"Yes, Sabine?"

"What planet is it?" She asked.

"Jakku" Kanan replied.

Sabine nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay," he continued as he turned the holo-disk on. A list of pictures and information was projected. "On this holo-disk is a list of all the people in the prison. There is a lot of them, as you can see. Anyway, Sabine, could you transfer all of it to the holo-projector**(6) **in the table? It shows the image bigger, plus we might need the list in the future, so it's better to have it saved there. And it's easier to find the senator's picture." Kanan asked, or rather ordered, Sabine.

Sabine stood up, grabbed the holo-disk from Kanan and placed it on the table. She then turned on the holo-projector and started to somehow transfer the images and lists.

Ezra scanned the projected images. The list was being transferred by each image of each 'criminal.' Each of them took about a minute to transfer. He mentally groaned. This was going to take a _long _time. He slid down the wall he was leaning against, sitting on the floor. No one noticed him. Zeb and Chopper were arguing. Sabine was transferring the images, mumbling something about 'Not getting enough free-time' and 'Having to do all the work.' Kanan and Hera were just _staring_ at one another, holding hands, now sitting next to each other, making Ezra want to gag. Thank the_ Force_ they had the decency not tokiss in public.

His eyes landed on the images once again, looking at each face carefully. He was sure none of the people there have done any crimes. Sure, some of them _looked_ like criminals, but Ezra wasn't the one to "judge a book by it's cover," being judged himself by everyone on the street. So he still thought the people were innocent. They might've stolen something or something similar to that, but he was sure they were only doing it to survive. Just like him.

These thought were flying around his head, when everything seemed to abruptly stop. Ezra stared at the face projected in front of him, thinking he was hallucinating. He was sure he looked like an idiot, with his eyes open wide and his mouth hanging open. But he didn't care. All that mattered was the face being projected.

It was an image of a little girl, about 7 years old, with long, raven blue hair and electric blue eyes. You could see the resemblance between her and Ezra, but a normal person would brush it off. However, Ezra knew better. His eyes landed on the neck of the girl and on the birthmark he knew too well. It was an image of a dove. He knew, because he had the same one on his neck. He just hid it with the collar of his jumpsuit. A normal person would look at this girl and be feeling sad or angry because of the brutality of the Empire. How can someone arrest a child? But not Ezra. Ezra, when he saw this girl, was feeling happy. And confused. But mostly he was feeling hopeful.

But all that went away when the image change into the image of a 79 year old man.

"Ezra!" Kanan's voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked at said man.

"I asked if you were okay? First I felt a rush of happiness and confusion coming from you through the Force and then a rush of sadness... You learned to control that, so... are you okay?" He asked again.

Ezra shook his head and rushed over to Sabine.

"Go back," He said to her.

"Um...," She started.

"Now!" He yelled at her, an angry look in his eyes. The rest of the crew looked at him, also shocked. He didn't care.

Sabine looked at him, shocked and a little hurt at his outburst.

His eyes softened. "Please," he said more quietly, feeling guilty for yelling at her.

Sabine's face changed from shocked to confused to sincere. "How much back to you want me to go?"

Ezra looked at the image the holo-disk was projecting now, grateful that she understood. There was now an image of a young, male adult with piercing and tattoos all over his face.

"About two pictures, I think," he said.

Sabine started typing something and in a few seconds, the girl appeared again. Ezra looked at the girl once again, but this time for only a few seconds. He looked at the information next to her. It said:

**Name: **_**Unknown**_

**Age:**___**Approximately seven years old**_

**Planet:**___**Kashyyyk **_

**Cell: **_**1287**_

**Detention Block: **_**BC-78**_

Ezra scanned the words about ten times, making sure he remembered them, and then ran out of the room.

**oOo**

Ezra sped to his room. He still couldn't believe he had his own room on the _Ghost. _He got it when he and Zeb were fighting.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come here, you little Runt!" Zeb yelled as he sped through the halls, chasing a certain 15-year-old through the halls of the Ghost._

_"Haha! You'll never catch me!" Ezra yelled back over his shoulder at Zeb._

_Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for Ezra, that angered the Lasat even more. Ezra decided to trick him by using Zeb's momentum against him and stopped before a wall. Just before the Lasat could grab him, he ducked and ran to the left. He heard a 'Bang!' and looked over his shoulder, just to see Zeb fall on his back side from hitting the wall. _

_Ezra laughed and was about to comment on this, before he suddenly also hit a wall. However, instead of bouncing back from the wall, he... fell through it?_

_"Ah!" he yelped before hitting the ground._

_Ezra started coughing from inhaling dust and used his elbow to cover his mouth. He then stood up, dusting himself off._

_"What just happened?!" He said, a little panic in his voice. He looked around himself, but could barely see a thing. He was about to use his lightsaber for light, and possible protection, when he heard snickering behind him. Ezra whipped around and saw a medium-sized hole. He gave the hole a confused look before going closer to it._

_"Boo!" Zeb yelled, jumping out at Ezra and tackling him._

_"Zeb! You freaking idiot!" Ezra yelled as he tried to get up from under the Lasat, but to no avail._

_Zeb got up, holding his stomach and laughing like a maniac. "You-You should have seen your f-face! Priceless!"_

_"Shut up," Ezra growled as he stood up, dusting himself off once again._

_Suddenly they heard running footsteps. Zeb stopped laughing and shared a worried look with Ezra, who put a finger to his mouth, indicating silence. He then peeked through the hole in the wall and saw a pair of __turquoise eyes glaring back at him._

_"Uh...," He gave a nervous laugh. "Heeey, Hera... What's up?"_

_"What. Did. You. Do?!" She yelled. Both Ezra and Zeb flinched._

_"Well, um, you see... It's Zeb's fault!" Ezra exclaimed, pointing at Zeb._

_**Flashback End**_

Long story short, after doing some exploring, it turned out that there was another room on the _Ghost_. After doing some renovating and after a _lot _of begging from Ezra, he finally had his own room. He still had to do a _ton _of chores for running around the _Ghost _and destroying a wall, but it was worth it.

Ezra entered the room. The bed was similar to the one in Sabine's room, with a table on the bottom and the bed on the top. There was also a black-wood cabinet with some tools on it. Other than that, there was a door to the bathroom**(7)** and some of Sabine's artwork.

The boy went to the table under the bed and looked through the stack of papers that was on it. It was mostly notes about some of his inventions. He found a blank piece of line-paper and wrote this down:

_**1287**_

_**BC-78**_

_**KASHYYYK**_

He then took the paper and put it inside his pocket.

**oOo**

**(1) *Cough* **Reference ***Cough***

**(2) Cue the "Aww"s**

**(3) Yes, I did the thing. I mean, after seeing Kanan's and Hera's reunion in "Fire Across the Galaxy," I had to. Also, is that the longest run-on sentence ever or what?**

**(4) I... don't know if that's a thing, but it is in this story. So deal with it.**

**(5) I don't know how time or travel in space works, so I'll just write a random number or whatever.**

**(6) **_**Don't **_**know if that's a thing. Pretty sure it is.**

**(7) I decided that everyone has their own bathroom on the **_**Ghost.**_** For obvious reasons.**

**So. Season two, huh? Wow. I-I have no words on Siege of Lothal. Just... wow. I mean, Darth Vader knows about Ahsoka! And I'm pretty sure she knows who Darth Vader is! I man, just look at her face at the end. And why would she scream "No!"? God, I can't wait for them to meet. Can't. Wait. The only bad thing is that the episode felt a little bit rushed. And that we have to wait until FALL for a new episode. What is it with shows and making the fans wait, like, 10 months for each episode? *Cough* **Gravity Falls ***Cough* *Clears Throat* Ugh. I should get something for that cough...** **Anyway, I also think that they should have burned Tarkin Town **_**with **_**the citizens inside it instead of taking them captive. Kind of like they did to Luke's Aunt and Uncle, you know? *Sighs* Anyway, I guess I did have some words on Siege of Lothal. Also, I think I'm using the word "Anyway" too much...**

**Anyway, I think I will be rewriting my other story "Star Wars Rebels: Call to Action." Let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, I forgot to put a "WARNING: SAD STUFF AHEAD" on the last chapter, so here it is. Sorry it's a tiny-bit late.**

**Anyway... Bye!**

**Ps: Sorry I made Sabine a little "Cray-Cray" in this chapter thingy.**

**Pps/Pss(?): Sorry I didn't update anything sooner; My computer had a virus on it and it had to be repaired. Sadly, I lost most of my stuff. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, since I had most of it on my phone too, but my phone **_**also **_**lost most of my stuff. Long story. The point is, I lost the stories I wrote **_**and **_**my ideas for fanfictions. So... yeah.**

**PPPS/PSSS: I NEED A NAME FOR EZRA'S SISTER! ANY IDEAS?**


End file.
